


Por última vez

by DreamerStar



Category: Chronicles of Narnia (Movies), Chronicles of Narnia - C. S. Lewis
Genre: Book: The Voyage of the Dawn Treader, Drama, M/M, Romance, future deseires, hopes
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-18
Updated: 2015-01-18
Packaged: 2018-04-28 02:41:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5074261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamerStar/pseuds/DreamerStar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Déjame abrazarte por última vez. Es la última oportunidad para sentir de nuevo. Hasta que nos volvamos a encontrar en el País de Aslam. Situado en el final de "La travesía del Viajero del Alba" Casmund.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Por última vez

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Las Crónicas de Narnia no me pertenecen, son obra del enial C.S. Lewis.
> 
> Advertencia: Relación hombre x hombre.

 

Han llegado al País de Aslan. Están ante sus puertas mejor dicho. Han salvado Narnia. Han terminado la travesía. Reep ha ido a al maravilloso país que todos quieren visitar, aún sabiendo que no es el momento. Y por eso se quedan ante las puertas, se quedan a aguardar el momento exacto para ir a esa tierra mágica donde no existe más que la felicidad.

Donde aguardan todos los seres queridos que ya no están.

Los Pevensie—y su primo Eustace—tienen que marcharse.

Caspian los observa, o mejor dicho, observa a Edmund con el corazón roto. Siente que se va a echar a llorar y llorar sin parar y no quiere. No puede hacerlo a decir verdad. Ahora es Rey, el rey de Narnia, y ya no puede dejarse llevar por sus sentimientos. No puede confesar cuanto lo ama.

Edmund le devuelve la mirada lentamente a Caspian. Una mirada llena de dolorosos sentimientos que amenazan con ahogarlos a los dos. No quiere volver a Londres. Y no es solo porque ame a Narnia con toda su alma, sino porque ama a Caspian tanto—o más—de lo que ama a Narnia.

Es tan doloroso, piensan. Es tan cruel tener que arrancarse el corazón y seguir adelante que sienten el deseo de huir. Sienten el impulso de tomarse de las manos e ir al País de Aslan, la tierra prometida donde nadie podrá separarlos.

Pero no pueden. Aún no es el momento para ello.

Por ello, en vez de huir, se acercan el uno al otro y se abrazan. Se abrazan porque no pueden hacer otra cosa. Se abrazan porque es demasiado difícil y ni los años que vivió Edmund en Narnia como adulto le ayudan a pensar algo mejor.

Abrazarse es mejor que llorar.

Además Edmund no podía negarse a la mirada de Caspian. No podía negarse a la suplica muda que flotaba a su alrededor cando le miró, cuando abrió los brazos para recibirle…

Porque era, en cierta forma, su misma plegaria.

Era un acuerdo mutuo, una confesión demasiado grande como para ser puesta en palabras.

Las palabras a veces son demasiado pequeñas.

_«Déjame abrazarte.»_ Decía Caspian sin voz mientras abría sus brazos.  _«Déjame abrazarte por última vez.»_ Le rogaba a la par que le envolvía con los brazos tan dulcemente como un beso de sol.

_«Es la última.»_ Pensaba Edmund mientras le abrazaba.  _«Es la última oportunidad para sentir de nuevo.»_ Se recordó al envolver el corazón de Caspian con caricias tan sinceras como la luz de las estrellas.

Porque después de eso momento, al terminar aquel abrazo, no habría más mañanas juntos. Solo existirían días que jamás brillarían tanto comparados con los que vivieron juntos. Solo noches opacadas en comparación a las estrellas que contemplaron. Solo recuerdos de amor…

Así que dejaron sus corazones ante las puertas del País de Aslan, para que no sufrieran más de lo necesario. Los dejaron aguardando hasta el día del rencuentro, hasta el día en el que volviesen a encontrarse en el País de Aslan.

Entonces tomarían sus corazones de nuevo y todo volvería a su lugar.

 


End file.
